A Story Untold
by NexusG07
Summary: The World of Remnant is dangerous. Only 4 Kingdoms thrived amongst others whom fallen... Atlas to the north... Vacuo to the west... Mistral to the east... And Vale in the center... What about the Kingdom to the south? The undiscovered island of Shadows? The people who managed to live there? The unknown society of Remnant? Well… Let the story unfold. POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


**A/N: This is a whim story, after watching RWBY World of Remnant 2, I got inspired to write this. Some things might not make sense since this is rushed. Enjoy.**

* * *

_The __**World of Remnant**__... A world full of danger... It is not to be taken likely by others who say it is a peaceful society. No... It's far from peaceful... Centuries of bloodshed must be made in order for peace to arise from the darkness lurking within its walls... Only 4 Kingdoms thrived amongst the others whom fallen into the shadows..._

_**Atlas**__... To the north..._

_**Vacuo**__... To the west..._

_**Mistral**__... To the east..._

_And __**Vale**__... In the center..._

_But whatever happened to the kingdom of the South?_

_...Yes there is a kingdom in the south..._

_..._

_..._

_Fools, there is only an island on the south! It is not a mainland where most kingdoms and small towns prosper in... Although... You might not be fools after all... _

_If you are wondering how such an island is good enough for a fifth kingdom to survive than you are wrong... A man of the name Shade Ergon founded a medium-sized mainland miles from that pathetic island. It is an unknown island from the rest of the world, those who discovered it never came back... They have either died from natural causes trying to find what's beyond the walls of trees or the people who live there had taken them to the kingdom and never let them out... This Kingdom managed to survive by staying off the radars of the world outside them, only letting the graduated people go out and lie about where they came from... Are you wondering what this kingdom is? What kind of society does it hold? How did they manage to survive the Grim? Well..._

_This is __**Sanctuary**__... To the south..._

_Sanctuary has been founded years before the others and have set up a strict system of not letting anyone know about this society. A society of monsters... Not real monster, but humans. Humans who are either Faunus, Wesen, Normal, or Dust-Oriented. They thrive by training their young ones how to fight by the age of five. How to get resources by the age of seven. How to survive by the age of ten. And then how to kill Grim. Along the way they learn how to hack into advance technology, in order to prove you lived in any of the other kingdoms, and having an education of course... If you're able to keep up with all of this, then you move onto either one of three academies at the age of twelve... _

_**Ace Academy**__... A specialized school for politicians, tacticians, and scientists. Politicians who become leaders of either the society or the world. Tacticians for strategics in battle or outside battle. Scientists for advanced technology and studying of the world around them. _

_**Tale Academy**__... A specialized school for guardians, warlocks, and aura-based. Guardians who protects the helpless from the threats. Warlocks for those who have the art of dust manipulation and glyph summoners, they help for eliminating targets. The aura-based people who rely solely on their aura for protection and fighting become more stronger and in control of the aura. _

_**Lone Academy**__... A specialized school for fighters. People who are willing to give up their lives fighting for survival of the population of the world. _

_These three kingdoms will be the base of your knowledge as you progress further until the age of seventeen... That's when things start getting rougher and more competitive._

_**Draken Academy**__... A specialized school founded for the sake of training the new generations of hunters, mercenaries, leaders, soldiers, and assassins. This school will train and teach you hard enough until they release a ruthless and merciless monster into the world. You graduate after four years, if you survive that is, and that's where you would choose either going out into the world or staying in the kingdom. Usually half of the graduates stay while the rest leave out into the world._

_Sanctuary... That's the basics of how they work but I won't go on any further into detail. It is up to you whether you wish to continue to learn more about the people and the kingdom. If you choose to continue on to the next chapter, then you will meet many characters, each choosing different paths. You will not get to see the full experiences of Tale, Ace, or Lone Academy, but it will be shown how it works. The people you would be mostly centering on is two groups of Draken students. It will start on the 2nd semester of the first year for some, while a few is their second to last year. Time to stop spoiling or stalling..._

_Let the story begin setting on the coming of the Vytal Festival... _


End file.
